


The art of flirting

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve's a flirt, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Steven Grant Rogers are you flirting with me?” Tony backed away from the counter, his gaze peering.</p><p>“First of all, was it necessary to use my full name? Second, aren’t you suppose to be a genius?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The art of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for crazyk-c for valentines day <3 Thank you morphia-writes for betaing and helping me with the title.

Steve is a bigger flirt than Tony. Okay, maybe that’s not one hundred percent true, but Steve is a flirt, and it took some time for the so called genius to catch on to it. The brunet’s first encounter with the shameless flirtation was while he was busy heading towards his bedroom. After spending around twelve hours in his workshop, falling asleep at his work desk, and 4 pots of coffee, his body was practically begging for some sleep.

 

With his grease stained cheeks, half lidded eyes, and disheveled hair, he slowly trekked from the workshop down to the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water (dehydration from only drinking coffee). Looking up, he saw the chipper super soldier, who’d probably just got back from running a few miles, and is now making breakfast (ignoring Jarvis’ request for him to cook instead).

 

“What was it now, fell asleep on your work desk or almost did, that you’re now deciding to get some sleep?” Said Steve. Buttering a slice of toast nonchalantly.

 

Tony grunted in response. “Shut up… The first one.”

 

Steve smirked in a way that Tony knew meant he was about to get snarky.

 

“Why don’t you try, I don’t know, sleeping in a bed?”

 

“I’m sorry Captain smartass, not all of us can just lay in a bed and magically fall asleep.” Sighing, he leaned over the counter on the opposite end from where Steve stood.

 

Steve shrugged, still fiddling with that damn piece of toast. “If you needed help falling asleep, you could have asked me.” The blond finally made eye contact, sort of. It was more of a sly look under hooded lashes.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, then furrowed them both, not in anger, but in slight confusion. “Excuse me what?”

 

“You heard me.” Steve took a bite of his toast, giving him an offhanded look like he just didn’t suggest what Tony thought he suggested.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers are you flirting with me?” Tony backed away from the counter, his gaze peering.

 

“First of all, was it necessary to use my full name? Second, aren’t you suppose to be a genius?”

 

Tony simply nodded, not completely sure to what he was nodding to, but he nodded and backed away slowly. “I’m going to take a nap.” He figured he was just half asleep, and his brain was tricking him into believing that Steve was flirting. Was he always this forward? Either way, the engineer was sure it wouldn’t happen again, or so he thought.

-

 

A couple of days later, Tony was on the couch looking through various files and what not. Half paying attention to the mindless drivel on tv and moving his fingers across floating blue images.

 

“You’re not in your workshop.” Steve pointed out.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking in his direction. “What a scientific discovery you’ve made.”

 

Steve pressed his lips in a thin line, resting his hands on his hips, his expression read unamused. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“You set yourself--” The brunet’s voice faltered, letting his eyes fall from his obnoxiously handsome face down to the ridiculous wife beater. Ridiculous, of course, in the best way possible. The flimsy material outlined each curve of muscle, and every move he made was emphasized by the pathetic excuse for a clothing item, “--up.”

 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Mhmm, why don’t you come spar with me?”

 

Tony swallowed thickly, “Ah, no.” There was no way he’d be ridiculed for unwanted boners, the man was already giving him a taunting look.

 

“C’mon, thirty minutes. It’ll be fun.” The last part was topped by Steve giving him a once over.

 

He’s flirting again. So that last time wasn’t a coincidence. Fine, two could play at that game.

 

Tony smirked. “You know what, you’re on Rogers. I’ll meet you down in five.”

 

The brunet went to his room to change into a tank and some sweats. Down in the sparring room, Steve was already throwing hits against the poor, defenseless punching bag. The thing really didn’t stand a chance. Tony tried to resist the urge to stare at his ass, but gave in to temptation. He figured he’d just keep staring until Steve noticed he was there.

 

The blond eventually turned around and gave an almost playful grin. “How long you been standing there?” His voice was coy, Tony didn’t buy it.

 

“You know how long.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Steve let his eyes drift from the placemats he was putting down to Tony’s. Their eye contact lingering.

 

Steve started. “Ready, old man?”

 

Tony feigned shock. “Are you talking smack? You should be the last one talking about old. I mean really. Sure, yeah, let’s see what you got.”

 

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to the sparring match, because he was definitely getting his ass kicked left and right. Every punch thrown was blocked, or Steve would simply move out of the way, leaving Tony to fall on his ass. The billionaire made an attempt to swipe a low kick which actually got the blond to fall on his back clumsily.

 

Tony panted, hunched over but quickly pretended like he wasn’t even winded. “Got anything else to say--” He was cut off abruptly by Steve tangling his legs with Tony’s, locking them, and swinging him to the ground with ease.

 

The brunet groaned as his back hit the ground, murmuring something along the lines of “I’m too old for this shit.” The super soldier smirked and straddled Tony’s hips.

 

“I think we’d ought to end it here.”

 

Taking in their current position, Tony pressed a hand to Steve’s hip. “If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask, babe.” Tony would have considered this a bold move if Steve weren’t blushing faintly with a haughty grin that read how unashamed he was. He rolled his hips upwards, and made unwavering eye contact. The blond took a deep breath in and out, placing his hands on Tony’s chest. Steve’s facial expression was obscene, parted lips, eyelids set low and a flush that would be considered adorable if he didn’t overall look so damn sultry.

 

Tony’s hands traveled down to his ass, feeling  almost a sense of relief from touching the firm globes of flesh.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” His voice was a hushed whisper. He rolled his hips once more, and again, and again, until they were nearly fucking with clothes on. Tony’s cock was firmly placed in the cleft of Steve’s ass. The blond was gasping and, shit, he _keened._

 

“Oh god my eyes!”

 

Both men frantically parted, and Tony had half a mind to sock Clint in the jaw for interrupting. Just as the brunet looked in Steve’s direction, Steve was already making a beeline out of the room.

 

“Fucking Clint!”

 

Tony scrambled to his feet, trying his best not to slip on the floor while simultaneously hiding his hard on. Steve was already heading to the living room. Tony could see the pink tips of his ears as he got closer.

 

“Steve-- okay, wait, I know I was a bit bold, but I didn’t mean to embarrass you--”

 

“Tony--”

 

“And if you really want to have sex, we can go up to my room. Do you know how much my sheets cost--”

 

“Tony--”

 

“If you’re feeling more patriotic, I ordered American flag sheets - custom made and--”

 

“Tony!”

 

The brunet finally stopped rambling and fumbling over his words. He looked up at Steve, who wore a grin that crossed between bright and utter amusement.

 

“I want to have sex with you, I do. It was just embarrassing that Clint walked in..”

 

“Wait so… you want to have sex?” Tony had to ask again, because once Steve said yes there was no more talking from then on (again not one hundred percent accurate but whatever).

 

“You really are dense.” Steve deadpanned. With that, he made his way towards Tony’s room, and if Tony’s eyes weren’t deceiving him, he could see a slight sway in his hips.

 

Tony wasted no time pressing their lips together as soon they got into his room, and the soft whine that left Steve only served to turn him on more. Once again, Tony’s hands groped at the blond’s ass, groaning lowly from how fucking amazing it felt. Steve seemed to like when Tony did that, so he did over and over, holding back a grin when Steve’s whining gradually grew louder.

 

They backed away briefly to remove clothing deemed unnecessary at this point, and Steve pressed himself onto the bed, giving a slight ‘Hmm’.

 

“Yeah?” Tony questioned before climbing on top of the blond.

 

Steve nodded “These are really nice sheets.”

 

Tony snorted “Told ya.”

 

They kissed again, and the taste of Steve’s lips couldn’t be exactly defined as a taste, it was more of an addiction. A constant craving that distracted him from the sight of a fully nude Steve Roger’s in his bed, but god he couldn’t pull away. The little flick of Steve’s tongue against Tony’s caused a tingle gradually hike itself up his spine, like small fingers playing gently against his skin.

 

Tony worked his mouth along hard muscle, placing his tongue flat against various parts of skin. The slight twinge of salt on his taste buds made his cock twitch. Meanwhile, Steve looked down at Tony’s ministrations  and huffed shallow breaths.

 

“Damn, Rogers.” Said Tony, adding a slap to his ass for good measure.

 

Steve yelped from the unexpected hit, but was now fully hard and growing gradually impatient, the attention was great sure, but he wanted more and knew Tony could give it.

 

“C’mon Tony!”

 

“C’mon what babe?” Tony licked over the crook of Steve’s neck, sucking hard enough to bruise.

 

The super soldier squirmed and gripped Tony’s shoulders.

 

“N-Need you to fuck me. Now, I need it now..”

 

Tony shrugged cooly with a cocky smile on his face. “Since you asked so nicely.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes exuberantly, waiting as Tony leaned over to rummage through his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. Afterwards, he poured an adequate amount onto his fingers and pressed one in slowly. Tony had no idea about Steve’s sex life or what he did when he wasn’t being Captain America (besides the typical work out and doodle thing). So he couldn't rush like he wanted to. That, however, was easier said than done.

 

The way the blond reacted to each finger being inserted was enough to make him almost come every damn time. Steve would gasp and arch his back, murmuring and moaning about how he could take more. Tony never listened. In fact, it made him go slower. Sometimes stilling his fingers just to hear Steve beg.

 

At the moment, Tony hovered Steve, three fingers working their way in and out. Every so often, they shared sloppy kiss. Moaning into them and panting into each other’s mouths. Soon, Tony got sick of his own teasing and finally pulled his fingers out, slicked up his own cock and pressed in slowly.

 

“Harder, give it to me Stark.” It was a command, a little whiney but a command no less. Tony followed his orders, gripping Steve’s hips firmly, placing both of his legs over the brunet’s shoulders and rocking his hips harder. Steve kept eye contact, one hand gripping the headboard and another planted on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Their moaning melded into a series of noises bouncing of the walls of the room. Steve’s toes curled and his head fell onto the headboard, his body began to tense and it became obvious to Tony how close he was. It was hard to keep a steady rhythm the more they went at it, the billionaire’s head felt light and hazy, his body nearly trembled from thrust after thrust. It was just too hot and too much and too fucking good.

 

“Steve-- fuck, I’m coming!” Tony managed, though his words were rushed and shaky. He didn’t filter Steve’s response, and as soon as he gave a quick warning, his orgasm hit. The genius choked on gasp, his body felt white hot and his muscles tensed. His eyes screwed shut tightly to the point of it stinging a bit.

 

Once the high ended, Tony’s body fell limp, he heaved and rolled over. Staring up at the ceiling he let out a breathless. “Wow.” Steve nodded in response, sinking into the mattress, he then casted his gaze into Tony’s direction, moving his head in the process.

 

“So, custom made American flag sheets, huh?”

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh while lightly punching the blond's shoulder.

 

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
